Various rhenium dithiocarbamate complexes have been reported in the literature. (See, for example, Rowbottom et al., J. Chem. Soc. Dalton, 1972, pp. 826-830; Rowbottom et al., J. Chem. Soc. Dalton, 1974, pp. 684-689; Fletcher et al., J. Chem. Soc. Dalton, 1974, pp. 486-489; Gorden et al., Inorg. Chem., 1983, 22, pp. 157-167, and Colton et al., J. Chem. Soc., 1960, pp. 5275-5276.
None of these references disclose a rhenium dithioacid complex containing bridging sulfido ligands in a core similar to that which constitutes an essential feature of this invention.